


Pretty

by RyanJames



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angry Tay, Confused Tay, Genderbending, This was not misgendering, Yes I kept he pronouns, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanJames/pseuds/RyanJames
Summary: A little queer Tay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing and rewriting a lot of works lately. Doing my best to work out my writing skills. I found this work on my old LJ. This is a very short piece, I thought I'd share. It's funny because it was written in time where I was very confused and very much in denial. I am now taking requests on Tumblr illbeyourgentlemanstory.tumblr.com/

Locking the door behind him, he flicked on the light over the vanity, eliminating small bathroom -- more importantly, his refection in the mirror. Leaning closer, he grimaced. He pulled the stolen objects from his pocket and set them on the counter.

A quick glance at the door knob, confirmed it was still locked. Long nimble fingers tucked his golden mane behind his ears. His eyes fell once again to the brown eyeliner and dark red lipstick, he'd taken from his friend's mother's purse. Many times he'd envied her grace and feminine presentation.

Sinking his teeth into his lip, he uncapped the pencil. His gripped tighten while his hands begun to sweat.

Concentrating with all his might, he smeared the gel tip under his blonde lashes. With a slightly less shakey hand, he repeated the action on the other side. He didn't give himself a chance to criticize his work yet. He capped the pencil and shoved it back in his pocket. The opened the shiny silver tube and twisted the bottom a bit.

He colored the middle of his now puffy bottom lip; he smushed lips together and moved them around. He quickly shoved the tube in the jeans pocket.

Puckering his mouth, he stood on his tip toes to lean in an inch from the mirror. A wide grin spread across his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking it out. The grin grew even bigger. He was pretty. Finally. He felt almost comfortable studying his refection.

His bubble burst when he heard foot steps nearing the door and his mother calling his name. He cranked the facet, cupping his hands under the water flow, scalding his fingers. He splashed the water onto his face, trying the scrub away his work with his palms.

"Taylor? Hon, is everything alright?" She called, knocking. Brown rubbed under his eyes, with a raccoon effect.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He wiped his damp hand across his lips, giving him the look of a child drinking Kool Aid without a sippy cup for the first time.

"Honey, you don't sound okay." She pressed.

"I'm taking a shit ma -- jeez! Gimme a minute." He looked up to the mirror. He didn't recognize this ugly person. He wanted to cry. He just wanted to be pretty, all the time.


End file.
